


Book by it's cover

by quirkyOne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assumptions, First Meetings, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Rentboy Stiles Stilinski maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyOne/pseuds/quirkyOne
Summary: Derek meets Stiles for the first time. Assumptions are made.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second ever work in this fandom. I am returning to writing fanfic after a very long hiatus so please be gentle with me. Not betaed because thats just how I roll. Slightly out of character but its an AU so that's allowed right?

Derek had been living in his new apartment for only a month. Not much time to get to know his neighbours and honestly he really wasn’t much of a social butterfly. He preferred to spend his spare time reading or hanging out with his rather small pack of close friends and family. So beyond a few nods and occasionally holding the elevator door open for someone he hadn’t really had much interaction with anyone in the building yet. He knew those extremely brief encounters were definitely not enough to form any opinions or garner any personal information about the other tenants; however he was almost 100 percent certain his neighbour across the hall was a rent boy. 

A few days after Derek had first moved in he had found some mail addressed to an M. Stilinski in his mailbox. At first he thought it belonged to his apartment’s old tenant but then realized the apartment number was for the person living across from him. The envelope looked fairly official so doing his one good deed for the day instead of tossing it onto the table in the vestibule where all the unclaimed mail accumulated he trudged up the stairs and knocked loudly on the door of one M. Stilinski. He waited a reasonable amount of time with no response. Then logically assuming the person must be at work at 10:56 on a Tuesday morning he bent over to slide the envelope under the door. He was just straightening up when the door flew open and suddenly there in front of him stood what appeared to be a teenage boy, a half naked, partially awake teenage boy. Derek took an involuntary step back.

“Dude? Why are you trying to break my door down with your fist?” The words were garbled around a huge yawn as the lanky boy stretched and rubbed his face.

Derek stood there in surprise trying to reboot his brain as his eyes focused on what appeared to be glitter, dusting across surprisingly broad shoulders and down a trimly muscular bare chest. He followed the trail of sparkles and tiny beauty marks down to where a pair of worn threadbare sweat pants hung dangerously low on slender hips. A thin line of dark hair snagged his attention and his eyes traced it down a firmly defined abdomen to where it disappeared below the elastic band of those obscene red pants. And nope, no, that definitely wasn’t helping him decipher what the boy opposite him said. He felt heat prickling on his cheeks and the back of his neck as he dragged his gaze up and forced his eyes to remain above the shoulders.

“Your mail.......” Derek’s voice trailed off as he took in what appeared to be small vivid bruises dotting down the side of a long elegantly slender neck

“Yes, I am. Were you trying to bust in to affirm my gender?”

“What? NO! Your mail was in my box” Derek gestured at the envelope lying on the threshold in front of the sleepy eyed young man. “Or maybe it’s your father’s mail “He amended as he recognized the logo of the local utilities company imprinted on the corner of the envelope.

“Dude why would my dad get his utility bill sent to my apartment?” The young man asked as he picked up the envelope lying at his feet

“Don’t call me Dude” Derek remarked absently as he mentally adjusted the age of the person in front of him up a few years. Obviously he was still younger than Derek but definitely older than the 16 or 17 he first appeared to be. Derek sighed inwardly in relief at the realization that he wasn’t as much of a pervert as he had first feared. 

“Ok so what should I call you then? That’s me M. Stilinski but you can call me Stiles. My legal name is an unpronounceable beast. Polish. So don’t even bother asking. You won’t be able to pronounce it; no one can except my dad. Oh and my mother, but she passed away when I was 8. So ummmm yeah just call me Stiles, everyone does.” This rapid fire information dump was accompanied by waggling eyebrows and a wide grin that lit up Stiles’ face making him suddenly appear more awake than he had previously seemed. And was that the remnants of eyeliner smeared around his eyes? Yes it was and that right there was more than Derek could handle at present.

“Derek , Derek Hale” he growled more than a little overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of information.

“Well Derek, Derek Hale thanks for the special delivery. May I offer you a cup of coffee....or something as payment for your time?” Stiles angled his head back towards the interior of his apartment in invitation. His amber eyes suddenly heavy and he slowly licked his lips before quirking them into a lopsided smirk.

Derek stared back silently his eyebrows raised incredulously. Yeah....no this was not what he had been expecting to encounter this morning when he had decided to stop and check his mail. He absolutely needed to return to his apartment and regroup. Derek shook his head and gestured behind himself at his apartment door as he took one step back and then another, quickly followed by several more steps backwards. 

”Uh thanks but I’ve got stuff”

“Oh I see....stuff, sure. Well, don’t be a stranger. You ever need sugar, I have sugar, lots of sugar, lots of high quality sugar. And don’t worry I won’t bite, well not unless you ask nicely” Stiles called after Derek punctuating his comment with an over exaggerated wink.

Disconcerted Derek stumbled slightly bumping into his door. Frowning he reached behind him and fumbled for the door knob. With a click it turned and his door opened. In a last ditch effort to attempt to appear at least somewhat polite he looked back towards the apartment across the hall but Stiles had already turned away and was retreating back into his apartment. The words Derek had been about to speak abruptly dried up at the sight of the intricate rune like tattoos that flowed down Stiles spine drawing attention to an incredibly large splotchy bruise nestled at the very base of his spinal column, and resting just above the waistband of Stiles' low slung pants. Derek could be mistaken but it was a bruise that appeared to be the result of a bite. He briefly allowed himself to wonder what other marks were hidden beneath the sweat pants before forcibly pushing those unruly thoughts to the back of his mind and closing his apartment door 

Yeah definitely possibly a rent boy.


	2. Three’s Company?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek makes some more assumptions.

It was late, very late even for a Saturday night when Derek woke to a muffled commotion growing steadily louder in the hallway outside his apartment. He groaned and heaved himself off the couch. The book he had been reading hours earlier fell to the floor with a soft thud. He straightened his glasses and padded barefoot over to his door. With a sigh he leaned forward and peered out the peephole.  
Squinting Derek spotted what appeared to be a bulky misshapen figure and a much smaller svelte female figure in the dimly lit hallway. As they came closer Derek could make out a somewhat familiar voice drunkenly singing Happy Birthday.  
His eyebrows rose incredulously as the figures approached the door to the apartment across from him and he realized what he was looking at was actually Stiles and 2 strangers. Stiles was thrown over the shoulder of an tall attractive haughty looking man, there was one firm muscular arm banded across the back of Stiles' thighs, anchoring him in place as he was effortlessly carted down the hall. A bored looking dainty redhead followed behind strutting confidently in barely there insanely high heels, her attention riveted to the screen of her rose gold phone. The trio stopped in front of Stiles door and Derek could now clearly hear Stiles singing and giggling as the palms of his hands drummed out an accompanying beat against the man’s ass.  


“Let’s get this show on the road. Forward ho! Decadence and maybe cake awaits us.” Stiles stopped his drumming, and raised one fist drunkenly waving it at the carpet.

“Oh please, we all know I’m not the real Ho here.” the haughty looking man snarked as he delivered a sharp slap to Stiles’ ass. The sudden crack loud in the stillness of the empty hallway

Stiles reared up with a gasp his face red from more than just hanging upside down over the other mans shoulder.  
“Jackson! You shouldn’t talk like that about Lyd.....”

“Stop” the diminutive red heads voice rang out. “God Jackson don't encourage his buffonery. And you Stiles don’t you dare insult me by pretending you didn’t know Jackson meant you! Now get inside before we wake the building because the only place this so called show is going, is to bed”

“My keys.......” Stiles started to giggle and squirm as Jackson set him down and began roughly digging through the pockets of the dark skinny jeans that hugged his lithe frame. “Careful! Careful! Not so rough, don’t damage the merchandise.”

“Pfft I paid for that merchandise Stilinski, so I can handle it however I want.” Jackson replied arrogantly as his hand emerged from Stiles’ front pocket fingers grasping a key ring.

“Well then here, you should definitely have what you both paid for.” Stiles swayed and then stumbled backwards to lean against the wall as his indecently long fingers trailed down the front of a clearly expensive snug red shirt before stopping to fumble at the button of his designer jeans.

“Oh my god can we NOT do this out here?” The redhead.....Lydia hissed as she snatched the keys from Jackson and unlocked the door.  
Standing back she glared at the 2 men until they slunk inside the darkened apartment. They had barely disappeared from sight when a long drawn out moan filtered out through the open door and Stiles’ throaty voice exclaimed “Oh fuck yes! Whipped cream!”

The sound of Derek thumping his head against his door must have been louder than he realized because Lydia paused in the open doorway to Stiles’ apartment. She turned, her shrewd eyes searching the hall before narrowing and settling on Derek’s door.

“Sorry” she mouthed silently as she closed Stiles’ door with a firm click.

Derek drew back from the peephole and stood there his heart racing as his mind filled with images of what the 3 of them must be planning on doing inside Stiles’ apartment. Would they even make it to the bedroom? Stiles had seemed really eager to give them their money’s worth. Oh god they even had whipped cream. That guy......Jackson’s arrogance and rough handling must be the cause of the bruising he’d seen previously marking Stiles’ body. Derek’s stomach clenched in rejection of the idea, while other lower parts began to respond enthusiastically to the thought of Stiles spread out naked and writhing. His creamy skin turning first pink and then flushing the deep dark red that signals imminent bruising in response to biting kisses claiming his wanton flesh.

Derek stifled a moan and dragged a shaky hand over his face knocking his reading glasses eschew. Yeah his neighbour was positively, possibly a rent boy and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with that thought or with his very visceral reaction to it.


	3. On My Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek in an elevator.

The elevator doors had slid almost completely shut when Derek heard a voice frantically calling out to hold the elevator. Instinctively his hand shot out tripping the sensor and causing the doors to creak back open. Looking up he came face to face with a grinning Stiles. 

“Dude thanks! I’m running late and I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Derek grunted softly in reply, shuffling over so Stiles could enter the elevator. He tried not to stare openly at the sight of Stiles’ lithe frame clad in a slim fitting red suit. The crimson colour complemented his creamy complexion perfectly.

“So it’s been brought to my attention by a bossy strawberry blonde goddess that I might need to apologize for disturbing the peace Saturday night.” Stiles’ shoulder brushed lightly against Derek’s as he turned to face the slowly closing doors. 

“S’ok” Derek said with a shrug as he took a small step back hoping to end the conversation. Prickles of heat pooled heavily in his belly and warred with embarrassment at the memory of being driven to distraction over the thought of what Stiles and his friends (.....clients?) must have been doing in the apartment across from him. Derek had lost track of how many times he had given in to his baser instincts and taken himself in hand over the past few days because of those extremely vivid thoughts. It was mortifying and the chafing hadn’t been this bad since his early teen years when he first discovered what that part of his body was for. 

“You’re a man of few words aren’t you? That’s fine people tell me I tend to use more than my fair share. I guess between the both of us we’ll come up even. Anyway no it’s not ok. I’m sorry if we disturbed you. We were celebrating a bit too enthusiastically I guess” Stiles said as he adjusted the cuffs of his black shirt, tugging them down so they sat more comfortably beneath the sleeves of his form fitting suit jacket

“Ya think?” Derek muttered softly under his breath, his eyes skimming over the surprisingly broad shoulders emphasized by the tailored cut of Stiles’ suit. 

Stiles stilled and turned towards him in confusion. “Ummm yeah I do that’s why I’m apologizing.....if we disturbed you that is.”

The ancient elevator lurched into motion causing Stiles to stumble forward, bumping against Derek. Derek’s sarcastic reply was cut off at the feel of the lithe young man’s body pressing against him. Dragging in a deep breath of Stiles’ warm spicy scent Derek gripped his upper arms to steady him before releasing him quickly and moving slightly away. He needed some space to hide the fact that the close proximity to Stiles’ warmth combined with his appearance and scent were starting to really affect him.

“Well, at least the elevator didn’t break down again. Sometimes that happens if you make the doors open back up after they’re almost closed.” Stiles licked his lips, sounding slightly breathless as he stared at Derek. 

Derek’s pulse thundered sluggishly, the air in the small enclosed space grew thick and heavy. He felt his body leaning forward, like an invisible tether was pulling him closer to Stiles, and then his words registered. 

“Wait, what?? You got me to hold the elevator knowing we could end up stuck?” Derek felt his eyebrows climbing high in disbelief. 

Stiles stared at his forehead in fascination before shaking his head dispelling the last of the weird languid atmosphere that had been filling the elevator. “I told you I’m late and the stairs are closed for painting" He paused darting a quick glance at his wrist watch " oh wow make that almost really late now.....in fact I’m surprised my phone isn't blowing up with demands to know where I am .”

“Is.....Jackson really that impatient?” Derek asked before he could stop himself. He cursed silently; this wasn’t any of his business.

“Jackson? You know Jax? No, not him. My........” the rest of what Stiles had been about to say was cut off by a sudden loud disco beat and the repeated refrain of “Daddy, Daddy cool”. 

Derek looked around in confusion, why was the elevator suddenly filled with 70’s funk music? Was that, wow yeah that was Bony M. He vaugely recalled the song from the Retro Disco Diva period that his older sister Laura had with their Uncle Peter's gleefully mocking encouragement wholeheartedly embraced during her early teen years. Derek shuddered and pushed aside the traumatic memories of being forced to do the hustle whenever their parents went out for the night. The music was even more annoying than he remembered and seemed to be emanating from somewhere on Stiles' body

"Heh as I was saying..." Stiles chuckled sheepishly and pulled a battered cell phone out of his pocket. Swiping on the screen and silencing the song mid "Daddy", he brought it up to his ear.

“Hey- Hey Daddy-O I was just talking about you, what’s shaking?” 

Stiles listened to the reply a soft fond smile spreading across his face. 

“Yeah, I’m on my way. I’m on the elevator.”

The sound of an enquiring masculine voice murmured from the cell phone

Stiles looked down at himself and then glanced over at Derek his amber eyes alight with mischief. “Of course I look nice. I’m wearing my stud muffin shirt and my second best pair of track pants. The ones with only 3 holes”

The sputtering from Stiles' phone filled the elevator and Derek was surprised to find himself fighting back a tiny involuntary smile.

“Oh relax I'm joking! You can show me off to your colleagues with pride. I’m wearing a suit like you told me too and I look pretty good even if the tie is strangling me.” 

Stiles tugged the tie away from his neck and Derek’s eyes were immediately drawn to the pale skin revealed, searching for any marks or souvenirs from Stiles’ previous nights adventure. Surprisingly his throat was unblemished, so Jackson must have confined his marks to places where clothing would fully cover them this time. Then with that unwelcome reminder of Stiles' possible occupation it suddenly occurred to Derek what the Bony M ringtone and overheard conversation implied. Stiles must be on the phone with a sugar daddy. Derek unaccountably felt a soft growl building deep within his chest at that thought. Shocked at his involuntary response he took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself and felt his senses once again flooded with Stiles’ overwhelmingly appealing scent. What was going on? Why was this happening to him? Why was he having such an inexplicable reaction to someone he just met? This had never happened to him before. The sound of a throat clearing made Derek realize that he had been unabashedly staring at his neighbour’s neck. He felt the tips of his ears grow warm and knew he was blushing. Scowling he tore his gaze away and fixed his eyes on the slowly descending numbers above the elevator door......3.........2........1. The elevator jolted to a stop. As soon as the doors started to slide open Derek shouldered his way out of the enclosed space before they had opened completely. Without looking back he made for the exit telling himself that he definitely wasn’t running away from Stiles, his probably possibly rent boy neighbour.


	4. Knock Three Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For your enjoyment this chapter includes;  
Crazy good apology cookies.  
The introduction of Derek’s closest friends.  
Some random unexplained (for now) Angst involving Derek’s past that came out of nowhere and completely took me by surprise. You can probably guess where that is heading.  
Avid voyeurism  
Derek’s protective instincts towards Stiles begin to kick in.  
It’s called being a good neighbour not jealousy 
> 
> Plus the mystery of whether Stiles Stilinski really is a rentboy continues. It definitely positively looks like that might be the case...maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed because I like to live on the edge.

“Thanks” Derek growled as he swung his apartment door shut cutting Stiles off in mid rambling sentence about disturbing the peace and apology cookies.  


Ignoring the sarcastic “Yeah real nice chatting with you too, Sourwolf!” that filtered through the closed door followed by the obvious slamming of the apartment door across the hall Derek turned and stalked into his kitchen. Not saying a word to either of the other two suspiciously quiet occupants in the small room he set a heavy reusable plastic container down on the counter. 

Turning to the sink Derek silently nudged his best friend Erika out of the way. The blonde raised an eyebrow and exchanged a quick meaningful glance with her boyfriend Boyd before stepping back out of the way. Without a single word Derek quickly washed his hands and then returned to the cutting board to resume chopping the vegetables for the sauce he had been in the middle of preparing when the knock at his door had interrupted him. For several minutes the only sound that filled the air was the determined thwack of Derek’s knife on the cutting board as he steadily chopped his way through a pile of assorted vegetables. His shoulders tensed as he focused on the growing pile and he waited for the questions to start. Derek knew he was behaving surly even for him and Erika and Boyd, his best friends since high school, were sure to notice. Boyd taciturn as always would probably just continue to work quietly by his side and Derek appreciated that. However he knew without a doubt that he would get no such concessions from Erika. Sure enough after another quick exchanged look with Boyd, she sidled over and leaned into his space.

“So tell me about that jailbait hottie that lives across from you?” Erika demanded as she snatched up a chunk of green pepper. She tossed the pepper into her mouth chewing obnoxiously loud.

Derek fumbled the tomato he’d been chopping. “What? Who??”

He could feel the tips of his ears flushing as Erika smirked back at him. 

“The cute twink who just dropped off those cookies.” Erika nodded towards the Tupperware container filled with homemade chocolate chip cookies on the counter. “You were extremely rude to him by the way.”

With a sigh he set down the knife. “His name is Stiles, he’s not jailbait but I’m pretty sure he’s a prostitute.....or maybe a sugar baby. Wait; are sugar babies exclusive to one person?”

Erika’s sudden loud boisterous laughter filled the kitchen interrupting Derek’s train of thought. Her palms flattened against the counter top holding her upright, her body shaking as she snorted, and wheezed out continued braying laughs. Long moments ticked by before slowly her amusement eased into soft random chuckles and with a deep breath she looked up at him wiping at her streaming eyes. Derek stared back at her his mouth down turned.

“Oh wait you were serious?” That set her off again. With a thump she sprawled out on one of his kitchen chairs and gave herself over to the gales of laughter pouring out of her body.

“Erika!” Boyd’s softly voiced rebuke sobered her up. She looked over at her boyfriend where he was kneading a mass of dough and rolled her eyes.

“Oh ok, but you got to admit, that shit’s hysterical!” With a sigh she stood and grabbed the box of cookies from the counter. 

“Why do you think he’s a sex worker?” Boyd asked Derek as he deftly separated the dough into two freeform loaf shapes. 

Derek glared briefly at Erika before turning to face Boyd. “I don’t know for sure. But he was covered in glitter and fresh hickeys when I first met him. I’m also pretty sure he had a drunken threesome with some guy and a female last weekend, and the guy mentioned paying Stiles for it.” 

“Maybe you misheard. He doesn’t seem like a typical prostitute.” Boyd looked up from brushing an egg wash over the top of the uncooked loaves in front of him. 

Erika paused in the act of opening the Tupperware container and spun to face her boyfriend eyeing him speculatively. “What exactly is a typical prostitute and how do you know what that would be?” 

“I will explain it all later” Boyd replied with a soft fond smile.

“Damn right you will and you better not leave out a single salacious detail!” Erika grinned devilishly as she fished out a cookie and took a huge bite. “Oh my god these are good!” 

Exasperated Derek reached out and snatched the container of cookies out of Erika’s grasp. “No, I don’t think I’m wrong. He smells like sex and has this aura of an insidious obvious sensuality around him.” 

Erika snorted and then choked spraying cookie crumbs across the counter. “Ummm we are talking about the motor mouth kid that just dropped these cookies off right? Because yeah he’s definitely fuckable, even if only to shut him up, but insidious obvious sensuality? What the hell does that even mean? “

“Never mind and he’s definitely not a kid.” Derek mumbled his face burning as he turned his back to her and picked up the knife once more. 

“Oh my god! You actually really like him!” She was practically dancing in place over the realization. 

Derek’s hand tightened around the handle of the knife his knuckles bleeding white with tension.

“Erika, leave him be.” Boyd said softly as he placed the bread loaves in the oven and shut the door. 

“But this is huge! He hasn’t been interested in anyone since.....”

Derek slammed the knife down onto the counter. His vision blurred and his breath shuddered as he stared unseeingly at the pieces of vegetables scattered across the cutting board. 

Erika gasped softly, her eyes huge and suddenly wet with remorse. “Oh no! No! No! No! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean....” stepping up behind Derek she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Her face buried in his back. Derek tensed even further, and then with a sigh abruptly relaxed.

“Dammit Erika you better not be getting make up all over my shirt again.” 

At the feel of Boyd’s large hand coming to rest his shoulder Derek turned wrapping one arm around Erika he brought his other hand up rest on top of Boyd’s.  
For a moment they all stood there quietly. Derek allowing himself to relax into the comfort offered by his two closest friends before he gently kissed Erika’s forehead and nudged her towards Boyd. “It’s Ok. Now let me finish making this sauce so we can eat sometime before midnight.”

The couple embraced briefly before Boyd pulled away to untie and remove his flour covered apron. He eased his large frame down onto one of the chairs by the kitchen table. Erika bounced over and slid up onto the counter beside Derek watching as he added the chopped up ingredients to a pot simmering on the stove top. Her legs began to swing as she picked up the container of homemade cookies and once again helped herself to the contents. Derek sighed and rolled his eyes at her antics. 

“What? I’m hungry and these are crazy good” She held out the container offering Boyd a cookie. After he had selected one she leaned over and shoved the container in front of Derek waggling it enticingly “Come on try one.” 

Derek shook his head and waved her hand away as he adjusted the temperature on the burner. “I’m good.”

“Oh come on, just a tiny bite. After all they were made especially for you.” She wafted a cookie under his nose, crumbs spilling all over the place. The scents of chocolate, butter, and brown sugar filled his senses and an image of Stiles’ covered in flecks of cookie dough, grinning and squealing as Derek kissed the batter off of his skin, flashed through his mind.

“Hey watch the crumbs, you’re getting them everywhere!” With a huff Derek snatched the cookie from her hand.

She drew in a breath to snark back at him but was interrupted by the sudden sound of heavy pounding knocks coming from the hallway outside of Derek’s apartment. A loud masculine voice snapped out, “Stiles I know you’re in there. Open this damn door. C’mon I need to talk to you..” 

Erika immediately perked up. She hopped down off the counter and dashed to the apartment door. Ignoring the calls of Derek and Boyd to stop and mind her own business she threw open the door and leaned against the frame. Crossing her arms she made herself comfortable and settled in to watch the drama that was apparently about to unfold. Derek following hot on her heals, skidded to a stop and barely avoided bumping into her. He gripped her upper arm intending to pull her back inside the apartment and shut the door, but a quick glance at the man knocking on Stiles’ door had him swiftly changing his mind. The man pounding on Stiles’ door was older and seemed to radiate a dangerous intensity. His lean body was coiled with a lethal looking grace as he continued to knock loudly and Derek decided to stay put in case Stiles needed his help. The man did not pause or look back even though from the sudden additional tension in his body he obviously knew he now had an audience. 

“Whoa daddy! Now that’s a definite silver fox! ” Erika hissed softly under her breath in appreciation. 

Derek squinted looking closer at the man in consideration. He supposed that he could be considered attractive but in Derek’s opinion he seemed to be more threatening than enticing. 

Just as Derek was about to step forward and intercede the door swung open and Stiles stood in the open doorway to his apartment, artfully ripped threadbare skinny jeans hanging low on his hips. The red pants molded to his legs and appeared to be more thread than fabric. Almost indecently huge swathes of creamy skin were exposed making it appear very likely that Stiles was sans underwear. A complicated looking black mesh and leather strap shirt wrapped around his lithe torso emphasizing the luminous paleness of his skin. Derek bit off a soft moan at the sight. This was definitely not the same outfit Stiles had been wearing when he had delivered the apology cookies. 

Erika’s jaw dropped slightly, “Ooooh yeah, definitely a fuckable twink.” She breathed out into Derek’s ear.

“Heeeey, Chris what are you doing here? I’m getting ready for work.” Stiles glanced briefly across the hall then returned his attention to the man at his door. 

“Deaton said you were back, I need to....talk to you.” Chris’ eyes swept over the body of the younger man, taking in his attire. His eyebrows drew together in a faint frown. “Stiles what the hell are you wearing?”

“You like? It’s my new uniform.” Stiles raised his palms in an honest to god little jazz hands flourish and grinned back at him appearing completely unfazed.

“Look can you be serious for a moment? I need your......expertise, with a.......situation that popped up.” 

“Heh I just bet he does.” Erika muttered quietly as she elbowed Derek in the side. Her sharp elbow making him wince and immediately pull away from her. Yeah, he reassured himself it was definitely her elbow and, not the heavy innuendo laden in her voice that was responsible for his flinch and instinctual recoil. 

Stiles glanced up over Chris’ shoulder at Derek, and Erika watching them from the doorway of Derek’s apartment. Thick black eyeliner lined his eyes making them appear to flare strangely and then glow warm amber as his gaze locked with Derek’s. Derek felt his heart lurch in response and his pulse began to throb. A soft pink flush crept up Stiles’ neck and stained his cheeks before the sound of Chris clearing his throat broke the spell

“Stiles, focus!”

Stiles returned his attention to the impatient man in front of him. A long charged moment passed between them. Stepping back out of the way he motioned for him to enter. “Yeah, ok. Come on in, we can discuss it inside. I’ve got an hour before I have to leave.”

Derek grunted softly and took an abortive step forward, trying to get a better read on Stiles’ expression. Something about this Chris supposed silver fox or not made his hackles rise. Stiles’ head snapped back towards him at the sound, his eyes skimming past him, deliberately not meeting Derek’s questioning gaze. Stiles kept his face blank as he raised his hand and gave a quick negative shake of his head. He shut the door with a firm click as the older man pushed past him into the apartment. 

Erika turned to look Derek, surprised glee dancing in her eyes. His chest tightened and he willed her not to say it. She did any way. “Holy shit Derek, your neighbour is a hooker!”

Yeah Stiles was almost certainly a rent boy and for some reason the thought of that was actually really beginning to bother Derek. Not wanting to examine that train of thought to closely he stepped back into his apartment. “Yeah, well that’s his choice and his business I guess. Let’s get the pasta started.” 

Erika’s eyes searched his face her expression knowing as she reached out and gently patted his arm. “Ok you’re the boss, let’s go do that.” She turned towards the kitchen leaving Derek to follow along behind her.


	5. 4 play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be some smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write some pron to offer up to the smut gods. I think this is probably the most explicit thing I’ve ever written in any fandom. Hopefully I did ok. I always feel a bit awkward writing anything too smexy. Also don’t hate me for the last paragraph. Still not betaed so if you notice anything out of place please let me know.

Stiles’ naked weight settled warmly onto Derek’s lap and he leaned forward licking and nipping sharply at Derek’s bottom lip. Wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck and arching his spine, Stiles tilted his head back, his long pale throat offered up like a feast as he began a slow dirty grind pressing all their good bits together. Derek growled as his fingers tightened, digging into stiles surprisingly plush ass yanking him forward until not an inch separated them. Hard heated flesh thrust tightly together creating a delicious friction that made both men moan. He latched hungrily onto the pale mole dotted skin of Stiles throat as he thrust back in rhythm with Stiles’ sinuous hips. Stiles keened softly his fingers threading through Derek’s hair nails scratching along his scalp holding his hungry mouth in place against flushed skin.  
Derek’s fingers slipped inward, first brushing then rubbing determinedly against the furled entrance to Stiles’ body. Pressing a single finger in slightly he groaned as it slid into the heated depths. 

“Oh god, yesss. More!” Stiles hissed at the slight burn as his hips stuttered then rocked back pressing Derek’s finger deeper within him. He slipped a hand between the press of their bodies and grasped his hard cock. His mouth fell open as he began to stroke himself. His knuckles bumped against Derek’s throbbing prick on each slow upstroke. His thumb swiped over the head gathering up the moisture pooling there. Locking eyes with Derek he raised his hand to his mouth, rubbing the pad of his slick shiny thumb against his parted lips before licking it clean. Derek leaned forward claiming Stiles mouth, chasing the taste on his tongue as he pressed a second finger against the entrance to Stiles’ tight ass rubbing against the rim. 

Panting whines huffed from Stiles as his hips writhed. “More Derek more. Gimme another!” 

Instead of pressing a second finger in Derek pulled his hand away his finger pulling out of the clinging warmth. Pressing his other hand to Stiles chest and pushing gently he shifted position spilling the younger man off his lap, and onto his back across the bed. His pale luminescent skin was a beautiful contrast to the dark sheets. Startled eyes wide Stiles stared up Derek before stretching and grinning. “Was that a no?”

Derek leaned back hard cock throbbing as his eyes devouring the wanton flesh spread out before him. Reaching over to the night stand he grabbed a familiar bottle and small foil packet. With a smirk he tossed the condom onto Stiles’ chest and popped open the top of the bottle with a click. Slowly and thoroughly he coated his fingers. "Definitely not a no."  
Stiles swallowed thickly and eagerly spread his legs wider bracing his feet on the bed. 

Rubbing against the exposed entrance Derek teased Stiles until he was a writhing, desperate mess, hips rocking, body seeking more before Derek slid a single finger inside. Angling his hand Derek pumped his finger into the slick heat until he brushed against a spot that had Stiles’ whole body locking up. Pulling back slightly he pressed a second finger inside. Stiles moaned loudly as Derek began to twist the fingers buried inside him scissoring and stretching the clinging flesh. 

“Touch yourself.” Derek commanded his voice deep and throaty. 

“”Wha....?” Stiles moaned. He looked up confusedly, his eyes glazed with desire, sweat dappling his forehead.

“I said touch yourself. Show me what a little slut you are.” Derek crooked his fingers once again hitting that spot that made Stiles’ back arch sharply off the bed. 

“Fuck” Stiles whined as he scrabbled for the bottle of slick. Pouring a pool of the cool liquid into the palm of his hand he hissed as he wrapped his fist around his throbbing length. 

“Yeah that’s it show me.” Derek growled as Stiles began to pull on his cock. Sweat shone on his body as he fucked up into his fist and back down onto Derek’s fingers as they plunged deep inside of him. 

“God look at you. You need it so bad.” Derek slid a third finger in pumping and twisting as Stiles’ writhed wantonly against the sheets. 

“Need you. Need your cock. Pleeeease.” Stiles sobbed as he stroked himself higher and higher, body trembling on the edge. 

“Enough! Stop!” Derek pulled his fingers from the clutching heat of Stiles’ ass and grabbed his wrist stilling his twisting strokes. “I want to feel you come on my cock, not my fingers.”

“Then fuck me now dammit.” Stiles demanded desperately, dick bobbing as his hips thrust uncontrollably, seeking contact with Derek’s heated flesh. 

Derek snatched up the foil packet and tore it open. With trembling fingers he slid on the condom. Shoving between Stiles’ quivering thighs, pinning his hips down he gripped Stiles’ left leg pulling it up and bracing it against his shoulder opening him further. Grasping his cock he pressed the tip against the furled entrance and began to slowly relentlessly push into the tight clinging heat. Sweat slid down his spine pooling in the small of his back as he bottomed out. Balls deep he paused, the feel of Stiles muscles clenching around him nearly pushing him over the edge. 

“Please oh god please.” Stiles begged as his hands gripped Derek’s ass trying desperately to pull him in tighter, closer. 

“What? What do you want?” Hunched forward sweat dripped from Derek splashing down onto Stiles’ heated skin as he held himself motionless. 

“Move! God dammit fuck me” Stiles fingers clenched, nails stinging as they dug into the taught muscles of Derek’s ass

“Who do you want?” Derek’s breath was hot in Stiles ear as he latched onto the lobe nipping gently. 

“You!” Stiles whined, his nails scratching up the bunched muscles of Derek’s back.

“Only me?” Derek licked along the tendon standing out on Stiles’ throat before biting and sucking deep red splotches onto his salty skin. 

“Bastard yes! Only you. Please I need to come” Stiles writhed, his trapped weeping cock dragging against the hard planes of Derek stomach

Derek straightened up pulling back until just the tip of his cock remained in Stiles. “Say my fucking name” he grunted as he pounded forward.

“Deeeeerek” Stiles gasped as the breath punched out of him. His right leg lifting wrapping high around Derek’s waist. 

Derek’s control broke and he gave himself over to the pure pleasure, hips pumping hard and deep as he thrust over and over into Stiles clinging depths. “You are so fucking desperate for it. Taking it so good. My slut. Mine.”

“Yours oh god yes yours!” Stiles panted as he slid further up the bed with each of Derek’s heavy thrusts. 

The bed creaked and groaned, headboard slamming against the wall as Derek pounded hard and fast into the mindless young man beneath him. “Touch yourself, come for me. I want to feel it.”

Stiles reached down, fisted his swollen cock and began to pump hard and fast in counterpoint with Derek’s thrusts. Words and sounds spilled uncontrollably from his lips as he chased his orgasm. Stiles’ hand twisted and stroked as he fucked his fist and thrust back onto Derek’s thick cock buried deep inside of him. The sounds of flesh meeting flesh in a dance of pure carnal pleasure filled the room and Derek’s senses. 

Derek’s lips devoured Stiles’, their tongues sliding against each other turning the kiss as wet and filthy good as their fucking. Breaking the kiss Derek leaned forward and bit down, sucking hard on the skin where Stiles’ throat met his shoulder. 

With a howl Stiles’ hips bucked upwards and he came. Pearly white fluid shooting across his stomach and chest, small splatters hitting the underside of his chin. He kept stroking as his body twitched mindlessly, the muscles in his ass clenching down tightly, almost too tightly onto Derek’s throbbing cock. Still he was coming droplets welling up from the tip of his twitching dick and sliding down over his fist until he sighed and let go, hands falling to his side, body lax and pliable. 

Derek pulled back digging his knees into the mattress hands tightly gripping Stiles hips pulling him forward as he pounded harder and faster. Stiles’ come smearing across their bodies marking both of them in the most primal way. So close, so very very close. Almost completely given over to the purest of physical sensations and teetering on the edge of sweet oblivion Derek felt Stiles’ messy fingers slide through his sweaty hair clench and then pull his head down toward him. 

“Yours Derek. Only yours” Stiles breathed against his mouth eyes heavy lidded and sultry.

Derek thrust once, twice, three times more and stilled balls tight and throbbing he spilled uncontrollably deep within the hot clutching depth of Stiles body. He growled, body shaking as his cock twitched and pulsed over and over, filing Stiles with his very essence.

With a gasp Derek’s eyes shot open in the darkness of his bedroom. Heart pounding as his breath came in harsh pants he felt a sticky wetness cooling against his skin. The bed sheets twisted tightly around his ankles where he had kicked them down in his sleep. Raising a shaky hand he rubbed it over his face and stared up into darkness. “Well shit.”


End file.
